


Love Story- Taylor Swift

by yuknomecharlie



Series: SongFics [2]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Love Story- Taylor Swift, Songfic, Urban, her dad's an a-hole, not extrem underage issues, she's 17 and he's like 19 or 20, they cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuknomecharlie/pseuds/yuknomecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I guess what I'm askin' is... You tryna be wifey or nah?" he smirked. </p>
<p>An urban songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story- Taylor Swift

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello, "**

**Little did I know...**

**\- - -**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

**\- - -**

**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**\- - -**

 

**_~Jaida [Jay-da]_ **

"Just, don't do anything crazy Jaida." my dad nagged. "I know you're turning 17 and you're gonna be going out a lot more, but I want you to be careful."

"I got it dad. Besides, it's just a little party Tay is throwing for me." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Still. And make sure you stay away from those delinquents." he said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the head.

"Alright right dad." I grabbed my keys from the side table. "See ya!"

About 15 minutes later I hopped out of my white 2014 Hyundai Elantra and walked right into Tay's parents house. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were out of town for the week so Tay offered to throw me a birthday party. I wasn't officially 17 until next week but I knew there was no turning down this offer.

"Hey girl." I greet as I walk into the pink and blue colored room. "You know what you're wearing?"

"Yep. And I've got your outfit too." she went to the very back of her walk-in closet and came out with the cutest outfit I've ever seen. The top was cropped to just above the belly botton. It was simple black with a heart in purple rhinestones. The skirt was high waisted and fell right above my knees. She gave me a pair of black heels with rhinestones going down the strap from my ankle to my toes. After getting dressed, I took out the braids in my natural hair so that it was crinkled. Then I applied a bit a purple eyeshadow and some lip gloss. My face was pretty clear so I didn't need to cake it in make-up.

Once both Tay and I were ready, she unlocked the door to her house and cranked the music up.

"Girl, imma get my twerk on tonight!" she yelled.

"I didn't know rich girls could twerk." I joked.

"Well black girls sure can."

"Most."

\- - -

3 hours into the party there have to be at least 400 hundred people here. 350 of them I didn't know. How weird right? It's my birthday party and I don't know a majority of the people here. I honestly didn't mind though, it was a great opportunity to meet new people and make new friends.

"Jaida!" I heard someone call. I looked around a found Tay running toward me, drink in hand.

"Wassup?"

"Don't look now, but there’s a brown skin cutie in the corner who has been staring you down all night!." Despite what she said, I smoothly turned my head in the direction she pointed and saw the brown skin cutie that had been staring me down all night.

"I said don't look!"

"Sorry." I quickly apologized and turned back to her.

"You better get some tonight!" I shook my head as she stumbled off into the great masses.

After stealing one more glance at the brown skin cutie, I went toward the food table. A few chips and some punch should fill me up. I found place on the couch that I could sit and watch the drunken teens, who wouldn't remember anything in the morning, embarrass themselves.

"Hey..." I turn my head slightly and end up staring into beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi..."

I stared him down for a quick second. He was dressed as the rest of the people my dad would consider as hooligans dressed. A snapback, some chains around his neck, a big vest, slightly baggy pants, and some shoes that probably took him about 6 months to save for.

"I'm Tristan and you lookin right ma." My cheeks heated a bit at the compliment.

"Uh thanks. My name's Jaida." I smile.

"Oh, birthday girl? That's wassup." he took a seat next to me, taking a few of my chips. "So how old you turning? 18?"

"17 actually. Next week."

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd be at least 18 so I could holla at you. But I ain't tryna go to jail on some stupid age difference."

"Well exactly how old are you?" I ask getting a bit worried. If he was some creeper then I sure as hell was about to leave.

"I'm just 19. I ain't no pedophile or nuffin like that." he chuckled. I giggled a little.

"Hey, a girls gotta be careful now days."

I spent the rest of the night chilling with Tristan on the couch and on the dance floor. I got a bit of a rush from just associating with him, knowing my dad would never approve of me even looking his way. But Tristan was nice despite what many said about "hooligans" like him.

\- - -

"Hurry up Jai! We gon' miss the movie."

"Shh!" I whisper-yell from my window. I carefully climb down and fall into Tristan's arms. "You really need to be quiet when you come get me. Remember the last time my dad caught us!?"

"Oh whatever. So what? We've been caught 3 times. Really, your old man should realize that we're gonna be together no matter what."

It's true. When dad first found out I was hanging out with Tristan, he flipped. He 'forbad' me from seeing him ever again. Of course I didn't listen. Multiple times. Which leads us to 9 months later, me sneaking out my window to a midnight showing of some movie we weren't gonna watch anyway.

"Still. You really have to be quiet next time." I say in a  hushed voice as we walked off.

"There won't be a next time," I heard my father say. I heard Tris groan and had to fight back the smile that forming on my lips.

"Dad-"

"No. Jaida, get in that house right now!"

"No! Dad I love him! You can't keep us apart!"

He chuckled. "Love? How in the world would you know what love is?"

"Because it's like something I've never felt before." I argued.

"Mr. Co-" my dad cut off Tristan.

"Stay away from my daughter you bastard."

"Dad!"

"All due respect, I love your daughter. I really do. She makes me happy, I make her happy, so I don't see the problem. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"She's not happy with you!" he came over and pulled me away from Tristan. "She's brainwashed by all your shenanigans! You will stay away from her!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call the police and have you arrested for coming onto a minor."

"Dad! I'll be 18 in three months!"

"I'm pretty sure she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"You stay away from her, or you'll be sorry."

My dad dragged me away, with much struggle.

"Don't worry Jai! Imma come back for you! As soon as you turn 18! I love you baby!"

\- - -

"Happy Birthday baby girl."

"Yeah thanks." I say brushing my dad off my shoulder. All day I sat in my room, looking out the window in hopes of seeing Tristan finally return.

"Do you really think he's coming?" my dad laughed.

"Yes! He is!" I turn away from him. "He loves me."

"Yeah sure he does."

\- - -

2 weeks after my 18th I was walking through the grocery store trying to figure out why I hadn't seen or heard anything from Tristan. I was beginning to think my dad was right, that he didn't love me. It pained me and I prayed that wasn't the case.

"Excuse me ma'am," someone said from behind me. "I believe you dropped this."

There he was. Standing there, holding a piece of paper with absolutely nothing on it.

"Oh my gosh! Tristan!" I instantly wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "Where have you been! I've been waiting for you! I never heard or saw anything from you! I thought you didn't love me anymore." I cried.

"Never. That would never happen." he said kissing me. "It was so hard staying away from you that long! It killed me."

"Tris, this all feels like a dream."

"Well hopefully, I'm about to make one come true." he pulled away kneeling on one knee. I literally could not breath.

"Tris-"

"Jaida Marie Collins. I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never felt this way about any other person. Ever. You make me wanna be a better person cuz honestly ma, I don't deserve you. You are beautiful, smart, caring, loving, and much more. I know we've had a hard time over the past year, but that's no more. I talked to your dad last week. It took much persuadin' but he eventually got it through that I truly do love you and wanna be with you forever. So I guess what I'm askin' is... You tryna be wifey or nah?" he smirked.

\- - -


End file.
